


Библиотекарь

by Rubin_Red



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: "J2, АУ, секс в библиотеке, риск быть застигнутыми (посетителями, ночным сторожем, в зависимости от времени суток), рейтинг минимум R, желательно NC-17, Дженсен-топ. Джаред – стеснительный новенький библиотекарь, Дженсен – преподаватель. И не забываем, что в библиотеке громко разговаривать (как и стонать) нельзя".</p><p>Предупреждение: Джаред не получился стеснительным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Библиотекарь

Как правило, в этом огромном помещении прохладно даже в самую жару, но сегодня, как назло, забарахлила система кондиционирования. Джаред огляделся – в библиотеке никого не было, и развязал галстук, стягивая эту удавку. Легче стало, но не намного, подумав, он сбросил с себя и рубашку. Он с большим удовольствием разделся бы до боксеров, а еще лучше запрыгнул бы в фонтан, который находится во дворе. Его уже давно облюбовали студенты со всего кампуса, особенно девчонки, которые под свист парней, довольных видом облепленных мокрыми футболками стройных девичьих тел, блаженно там плескались. Но Джаред никогда бы такого не сделал, это ведь так неприлично. Вообще-то, и находиться на своем рабочем месте в таком виде тоже не самый приличный вариант, но было так жарко, посетителей нет, а если кто войдет, Джаред услышит и тут же примет приличный вид. Достав из рюкзака бутылку воды, обрадовался, ощутив, что она все еще холодная. Он с жадностью приник к горлышку, глотая живительную влагу. Ведь предстоит еще разбираться с книгами. Студенты никогда не ставят их на место, и, порой, справочник по философии можно отыскать в разделе физики, а учебник по химии в разделе истории, к примеру. В общем полный хаос. Он сам, когда еще здесь учился, частенько находил то, что не нужно, на не предназначенных для этой темы стеллажах. Однажды он даже нашел на полке с маститыми философами античности что-то вроде Кама Сутры. Почему что-то вроде? Да просто там были изображены во всевозможных позах исключительно мужчины. Падалеки, едва увидев эти похабные картинки, весь покраснел, и оглядевшись - нет ли кого поблизости - сунул увесистую книгу себе за пазуху. А потом, дома, дрожащими руками раскрывал честно стащенную (на время, просто посмотреть) инструкцию по гейскому сексу, и представлял себе… Да он много чего себе представлял, что никогда в жизни не решился бы применить на практике. В первую очередь, Джаред не смог бы признаться, что ему нравятся мужчины. Это ведь… Ну да, просто неприлично. Нормальному мужчине должны нравиться девушки. И не пристало ему фантазировать о том, чтобы его прижали к стене и грубо оттрахали. Нет, совсем не пристало.  
Джаред вздохнул и собрался наконец заняться своей работой. Работал он здесь ровно три дня и четыре с половиной часа. В прошлом году он закончил этот самый университет, на территории которого и находилась библиотека. И Джаред очень хотел остаться здесь на практику, но ничего с этим не вышло, зато освободилось место библиотекаря. И вот, наконец, миссис Ренс проводили на пенсию, и эта должность досталась Падалеки. На самом деле, у Джареда была одна, но очень весомая причина остаться в этом университете.  
Он вздохнул, пора бы и поработать, но с места так и не сдвинулся, развалившись в кресле и прижимая к шее холодную бутылку с водой. Джаред закинул ноги на стол, радуясь отсутствию посетителей, и сказал себе, что еще пять минут, и он непременно примется за работу. Он и так, из-за беспорядка с книгами, получил втык от проректора - студенты не могли найти нужную литературу в определенных для нее местах. Как будто это в новинку. Миссис Ренс за этим не следила, и Джаред подозревал, что поэтому ее, едва пришло время, очень быстро спровадили. Теперь с этим предстояло разбираться Джареду Падалеки.

Профессор Эклз четвертый день подряд выслушивал от своих студентов оправдания - они не смогли вовремя написать реферат по причине «невозможности найти нужную литературу». И это притом, что комплекс университетских книгохранилищ располагает более чем одиннадцатью миллионами наименований! Но студенты в один голос твердили, что ничего не могут там найти. В конце концов, он решил проверить столь слаженную отговорку. Вполне возможно, что работающая там старушка, которая, как казалось Дженсену, уже работала здесь во времена, когда у руля этой страны стоял Рузвельт, в очередной раз все перепутала. У нее вечно были проблемы: то с картотекой, то расположением книг. Удивительно, как она столько лет здесь проработала. Наверное, как раритет, она передавалась от одного ректора другому, как нечто незыблемое и неизменное, как, например, портрет основателя университета, который висел в главном здании администрации.  
Когда Дженсен, изнемогая от зверской жары, дошел до библиотеки, уже был прилично зол, и готовился, несмотря на почтенный возраст дамы, высказать все, что он думает по поводу ее работы. Приблизившись к стойке, за которой неизменно сидела старушка с тугим пучком на маленькой голове и… Замер. Там сидел парень, закинув ноги на стол и откинувшись назад, жадно пил воду из запотевшей бутылки. Дженсен сглотнул. Этот великолепный образец мужчины наверняка даже не подозревал, насколько соблазнительное зрелище из себя представляет. И в голове едва не панически билась мысль: "А где миссис Ренс?" Дженсен не мог оторвать взгляда, как губы парня обхватывают горлышко бутылки, как при каждом глотке дергается его кадык, как длинные смуглые пальцы сжимают эту чертову бутылку. Наверное, Дженсен так мог бы стоять долго, наблюдая сие зрелище, но тут парень, скосив глаза, увидел, что он теперь не один и все, очарование момента было нарушено.  
Как только Падалеки его увидел, то едва не подавился водой, проливая ее на себя. У стоявшего напротив мужчины поджались губы и сузились глаза. Джаред даже не услышал, как кто-то вошел, только что никого не было, а вот - перед ним стоит профессор Эклз. И его взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего, как Джареду показалось.  
\- П-простите, - пробормотал Джаред, стирая с груди капли.  
\- А где миссис Ренс? – выдал Дженсен так мучающий его вопрос. Потому что здесь совершенно точно не должен был находиться этот… Определение Дженсен не мог подобрать, на ум приходили лишь всякие непотребства, которые можно было бы проделать прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. В голове так и запестрили картинки.  
\- Э-э-э… - ответил Джаред.  
\- Понятно, - задумчиво проговорил Дженсен.  
Дженсен сюда зачем-то шел, и все не мог вспомнить зачем. Зато он вспомнил этого парня. И едва не застонал. Весь прошлый год мистер Падалеки слушал его лекции. Он сидел в первом ряду, и, будто намеренно, провоцировал, пытающегося спокойно читать лекции, профессора.Падалеки всегда сидел широко расставив ноги, часто проводил ладонями по темно-синей джинсе, которая скрывала его длинные ноги. Он покусывал ручку, будто это самое лучшее лакомство, а такое складывалось впечатление, потому что при этом у него было блаженное выражение лица, а взгляд направлен на Дженсена. Он все время откидывал падающие на глаза волосы, и Эклзу хотелось взять ножницы и состричь эти пряди, чтобы тот перестал их теребить и отвлекать профессора, или сгрести их ладонью, потянуть, заставляя голову откинуться назад, выгнуть шею, подставляя ее под поцелуи-укусы. А когда Падалеки улыбался… И эти ямочки на щеках… Дженсен до сих пор удивлялся, как он не завалил своего студента прямо посреди лекции. Да, это было то еще испытание, но Дженсен его прошел. Нельзя сказать, что с честью, так как, возвращаясь домой, он, стоя под душем, яростно дрочил, вспоминая все эти небрежные жесты. Но это помутнение рассудка от вида сексуального студента совершенно не влияло на его работу. Дженсен стойко держал себя в руках. Он только вздохнул с облегчением, когда это ходячее искушение получило диплом и скрылось с глаз. Мало того, что сексуальная связь на работе это вообще моветон, а со студентом, да еще и мужского пола – полная катастрофа. И вот, пожалуйста. Что он видит перед собой? Искушение – читай: "катастрофа"!  
Молчание затягивалось. Джаред все еще гладил свою грудь, стирая воду, которой там уже давно не было, наверняка она испарилась от взгляда Дженсена. Что бы сейчас мог сделать профессор Эклз – неизвестно. Но тишину огромного зала вдруг нарушили голоса, и через несколько мгновений возле них оказались несколько студенток, весело переговариваясь. Их гомон сразу же стих, едва они увидели Джареда. Ну, Дженсен их мог понять. Когда перед вами возвышается два метра такого великолепия в джинсах и с голым торсом, с рельефом мышц, которому многие бы позавидовали, то немудрено и дар речи потерять. Дженсен может подтвердить.  
Джаред чуть дернулся и потянулся за рубашкой, зацепив при этом рукой стопку бумаг на столе, а ногой кресло, и едва сам не свалился. Он смущенно натянул злосчастную рубашку, быстро застегивая ее на все пуговицы, и спросил, что хотели девушки. Ну что им может понадобиться в библиотеке? Хотя при виде такого библиотекаря память может и отшибить. Да-да, Дженсен может подтвердить. В итоге выяснилось, что за книги нужны посетителям, Джаред направился вглубь помещения. За ним последовали студентки и Дженсен, по какой-то неведомой для него самого причине. Когда девушкам было вручено искомое, и те с видимым сожалением на лицах скрылись за стеллажами, Джаред заметил Дженсена.  
\- Вы что-то хотели, профессор Эклз? – спросил Джаред, сминая пальцами края рубашки.  
Вот если честно, Дженсену на этот вопрос хотелось ответить многое. Но он пока только пытался ответить самому себе на вопрос, зачем вообще пошел за Джаредом. Нужно просто развернуться и уйти. Вот прямо сейчас. Но Джаред в упор смотрел на него, а потом облизал губы и слегка улыбнулся. Дженсен вздохнул, снял очки в тонкой оправе и положил их на полку, подошел к Джареду вплотную. Падалеки громко сглотнул, его сердце колотилось так сильно, что вот-вот выскочит из груди, а стояк был такой, что хотелось или завыть от близости этого мужчины или пасть на колени и воздать должное этому божеству. Джаред так давно его хотел, и именно из-за него остался в университете на такой незавидной с его образованием должности. И когда его профессор так близко, что видно каждую веснушку на его гладкой коже, то все джаредовы запреты "даже не сметь думать об этом" вылетели из головы. На самом деле, Джаред бы никогда, никогда… Но Дженсен так близко, и уже протянул руки, стиснул рубашку и рывком снял ее с Джареда. Падалеки лишь услышал шум раскатившихся пуговиц.  
Дженсен, правда, пытался сдерживаться, но он ведь не святой. Нельзя так доводить человека. Перед глазами еще стояла картина: поблескивающие капли на мускулистой груди, которые хотелось собрать языком. А в паху сладко тянуло от предвкушения. Он отбросил рубашку в сторону и с силой толкнул Джареда к стеллажу, несколько книг рассыпались по полу. Падалеки только успел что-то пискнуть, как Дженсен впился в его рот, сминая губы. Джаред сжал кулаки, не зная куда деть руки, а потом, решившись, положил их на предплечья целующего его мужчины. Дженсен издал что-то среднее между рыком и стоном - все-таки целуясь сложно издавать адекватные звуки. Джаред все еще боялся, что это один из его снов, преследовавших в течение долгого времени. И он все смелее проводил ладонями по рукам, плечам Дженсена, прижимаясь еще теснее. Вся эта одежда так мешала. По-видимому, Дженсен подумал так же, потому что его руки уже сражались с пряжкой ремня Падалеки, и Джаред радовался, что за спиной стеллаж с книгами, иначе его ноги просто бы подкосились от переизбытка ощущений.  
Дженсен оторвался от губ, которые сейчас были влажными и чуть припухшими, заглянул в шальные, слегка прикрытые глаза Джареда, и наконец-то справившись с ремнем и молнией на брюках, добрался до вожделенной части тела. Падалеки застонал и откинул голову. Сжимая ладонью возбужденный член, Дженсен любовался реакцией мужчины. Чуть прикусив подбородок, провел языком по линии скулы, отмечая, как дернулся кадык. Впился в нежную кожу шеи - вполне вероятно, вскоре там появится засос, но Дженсен будто хотел поставить на этом мужчине метку принадлежности. А потом лизнул мускулистую грудь, прикусил сосок. Джаред, не сдержавшись, вскрикнул. А в отдалении, следуя закону Мерфи, хлопнула дверь, и послышались приглушенные голоса. И Джаред будто очнулся, понял, где они находятся и чем занимаются. Их ведь могут увидеть в любой момент. Он попытался отстранить Дженсена, но тот лишь сильнее стиснул пальцы на члене, и продолжал вылизывать грудь, доводя Джареда до исступления. Голоса приближались, а Дженсен начал двигать рукой, усиливая возбуждение, заставляя кровь шуметь в ушах.  
\- Профессор… - простонал Джаред. Тот отстранился, не прекращая двигать рукой, чуть сильнее сжимая на головке, и Джаред тотчас позабыл, что хотеть сказать. Осталось лишь желание толкаться в эту ладонь и, наконец, кончить. Видимо, Дженсен тоже услышал приближающиеся голоса, и потащил Джареда за следующий стеллаж, находившийся у стены. Таким образом, их не было видно, если только кому-нибудь не вздумается заглянуть в этот закуток. И Джаред очень надеялся, что не вздумается. А потом все мысли вновь испарились, оставляя лишь ощущения жестких движений на возбужденном члене, горячих губ на шее, ключицах и жаркого дыхания на ставшей такой чувствительной коже.  
Дженсен слышал голоса, они были все ближе, но останавливаться он не собирался. Наверное, даже загляни сюда сейчас ректор, он бы не остановился. Эклз оторвался от вылизывания шеи и посмотрел на мужчину. Джаред напрягся, широко раскрыл глаза, ловя взгляд Дженсена, и кончил, заливая спермой горячую ладонь. Падалеки пытался сдержаться, но разве это было возможно. Дженсен поцеловал его в уголок рта, улыбнулся и рывком развернул. Джаред уперся щекой в книгу, он скосил глаза на корешок, наверное "Искусство майя" еще не была свидетельницей, как трахают библиотекаря. Дженсен, быстро расстегнул свои брюки и выдохнул горячо в затылок Джареда. Воспользовавшись спермой Джареда вместо смазки, и вытерев остатки о край своей рубашки, Дженсен без долгих прелюдий начал протискиваться в узкий горячий жар. С первой попытки удалось войти едва на пару дюймов.  
\- Расслабься, - прошептал Дженсен, обдавая горячим дыханием ухо. Джаред пытался, но почему-то посетители, которые добрых полдня, игнорировали библиотеку, вдруг решили, что им срочно понадобилось сюда прийти. Голоса уже раздавались с разных сторон, или Джареду так казалось.  
Дженсен, сделав пару движений, вошел до конца. Кажется, Джаред почувствовал ягодицами его поджавшиеся яички. Эклз, выждав несколько мгновений, начал двигаться. Возбуждение, несмотря на недавний оргазм, снова возвращалось, заставляя кровь вновь прилить к члену. Джаред сначала тяжело дышал, но вот-вот готов был кричать, настолько ему было хорошо. Он даже представить не мог - неповторимое ощущение твердого члена внутри, ни в какое сравнение не шло с жалкими попытками делать это своими пальцами. Дженсен, будто почувствовал готовый сорваться крик любовника, накрыл левой ладонью рот Джареда, не позволяя тому издать ни звука. И очень вовремя, так как за соседним стеллажом очень отчетливо послышался разговор. И под аккомпанемент голосов студентов Дженсен уже всерьез принялся трахать Джареда, то входя на полную длину, то почти выходя, заставляя Джареда вздрагивать и подаваться навстречу. Одной рукой все так же заглушая любые звуки, могущие сорваться с зацелованных губ, а второй - крепко сжимая его бедро. Если бы Джаред мог, то он уже или стонал бы в полный голос, или безостановочно шептал имя любовника, и, поскольку, не было такой возможности, он это повторял про себя. В голове рефреном крутилось: "Дженсен, Дженсен, Дженсен…" И так до бесконечности. Движения участились, пальцы на бедре еще сильнее впились в кожу.  
Дженсен чувствовал обволакивающий жар, сжимающие его мышцы, которые периодически сокращались, усиливая наслаждение, неотвратимо приближая оргазм. За стеллажом довольно громко обсуждали его последнюю лекцию, и при других обстоятельствах, он бы даже посмеялся над сделанными студентами выводами. Но сейчас над ним довлело лишь неудержимое желание, унять которое возможно лишь одним способом. Он уткнулся в шею Джареда. Отчетливая смесь запахов: пота, туалетной воды и секса, дразнила обоняние, возбуждая еще больше. Дженсен двигался все хаотичнее, он чувствовал, как Джаред прикусывал его пальцы. Тоже хотелось застонать, но нельзя, нужно сдерживаться, несмотря на желание отдаться всем пяти чувствам одновременно. Но, с другой стороны, острое ощущение опасности быть застигнутым пьянило и кружило голову, лишь прибавляя этому безумному сексу остроты.  
Джаред опустил руку, до этого упиравшуюся в стенку книжного стеллажа и сжал свой член, хотя, казалось, он может кончить лишь от одного ощущения Дженсена внутри. Последней мыслью было: "Ну почему эти чертовы студенты не свалят, чтобы можно было хотя бы негромко застонать". Будто в ответ на мысли Джареда, совсем рядом раздалось хихиканье. Оргазм накатывал, Дженсен тяжело задышал в затылок и с силой дернул на себя Падалеки, заставляя того сильнее впиться зубами в закрывающую рот ладонь. Эклз сделал последний рывок и замер, чувствуя дрожь пребывающего в экстазе мужчины, деля это наслаждение на двоих.  
Дженсен, с трудом натянув брюки, опустился у стены, пытаясь отдышаться, прийти в себя. Он достал платок и протянул Джареду, тот благодарно кивнул и, смущенно улыбнувшись, привел себя в порядок.  
Голоса наконец-то удалились, и хотя вдали еще слышны были обрывки разговоров или взрывы приглушенного смеха, но уже можно было разговаривать шепотом.  
\- Профессор Эклз… - спустя некоторое время начал Джаред.  
\- Думаю, можно просто Дженсен.  
\- Дженсен, - произнес Падалеки немного протяжно, будто хотел распробовать имя на вкус или просто услышать, как оно будет звучать. И Джареду понравилось. Дженсен повернул голову и посмотрел на расслабленного после секса мужчину. Сожалел ли он, что поддался искушению? Ну вот нисколько. И судя по реакции Джареда, чувства у того были аналогичными.  
Джаред хотел начать разговор, но не знал как. Да и нужно ли было? Охватившее их обоих безумие смыло волной оргазма, и, как это обычно бывает в подобных ситуациях, повисло чувство неловкости. Дженсен поднялся, поправил рубашку, застегнул ремень и скрылся за стеллажом. Падалеки вздохнул, и стал приводить свою одежду в надлежащий вид. Это было сложно, учитывая, что на его рубашке осталось лишь две пуговицы, а остальные разлетелись в неизвестном направлении. Хорошо, что у него в рюкзаке была футболка. Если его увидит кто-нибудь вот прямо в этом, то… Он готов был поклясться, что весь его вид так и кричал: "Меня классно оттрахали!" И никакая футболка не спасет положения, но это все же лучше, чем измятая и без пуговиц рубашка.  
Джаред уже покидал укромный уголок, скрывший двух любовников от посторонних взглядов, когда едва не столкнулся с вернувшимся профессором… Нет, Дженсеном. Ведь теперь он имел полное право так его называть.  
\- Джаред, - начал, Дженсен, надевая очки и поправляя их привычным жестом, - знаешь, у меня дома много книг, и они в жутком беспорядке.  
\- Нужна помощь? – сердце Джареда радостно забилось.  
\- Очень, - ответил Дженсен и, повернувшись уходить, оглянулся. - У меня последняя лекция в семь пополудни.  
И ушел. А Джаред стоял и не мог поверить, что его мечта сбывается просто с неимоверной скоростью. Ну да, он почти два года пытался бороться с наваждением. Не удалось. И пусть ему еще предстоят объяснения с родителями, для себя он все решил. Уже давно. И с ориентацией определился. Он лицемерил даже перед самим собой, что никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, и все в таком духе. Последние мысли по этому поводу, которые если еще и бродили в его голове, то исчезли навсегда, едва ладони желанного мужчины с силой толкнули к стеллажу, а пухлые губы накрыли его. Впрочем, устоять перед Дженсеном просто нет никакой возможности, что бы там не вопил по этому поводу разум.

 

5 августа 2010.

p


End file.
